Stuck
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Dan, Serena, Blair, Chuck and Nate stuck in a cabin together with a blizzard raging outside. Not to mention that Dan is dating Blair, Serena likes Dan, Chuck likes Blair, Dan likes Serena and Blair, Blair is attracted to Nate and Nate likes pop tarts.
1. Chapter 1

Dan hung up his phone, disgruntled. "Sorry guys," he announced to the people sitting around him. "Looks like we're snowed in."

Dan, Serena, Blair, Chuck and Nate had decided that they would try something new and go stay in a cabin for their vacation. Not that their cabin wasn't the best money could buy.

"Chuck, this is all your fault." Blair complained as she slid closer to her boyfriend, Dan. She glared at the Bass boy who was currently sipping his scotch across from her.

"Hate to break it to you Waldorf," he drawled, unaffected by her attitude towards him. "but I wasn't the one to suggest this trip."

"Yeah Blair," Nate chimed in, a grin appearing on his face. "Wasn't it your idea in the first place?"

"Guys, come on leave Blair alone. She just wanted us to get along and have a nice vacation." Serena rolled her eyes at the arguing three. "So we're stuck here for longer than we planned, but who cares? Its not like we're going to starve."

"Serena's got a point. We've got enough food to feed a small country, our electricity is still working and we have the best cabin I could afford." Dan said, smiling. "Its going to be fun."

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." Blair muttered and turned to face Dan. "Good night." She murmured and pecked him on the lips.

"Night." He smiled, watching her go.

"Yeah, I think I might hit the sack too." Nate said as he stood up. "Night."

"Me three." Chuck said, trailing slowly after Nate, his glass of scotch still in his hand.

"Looks like its just you and me." Serena smiled, looking over at Dan. "Or are you going to leave me and go join your girlfriend?"

Dan chuckled, shaking his head. "Blair and I have separate rooms. You know that. Yours is right between ours. And besides, why would I ditch one of my friends when I'm not even sleepy?"

"Well I don't know, you're a very peculiar man, Mr. Humphrey." She giggled, her head falling back on the armchair.

"Oh am I?" He laughed, his eyebrows arching. After a beat, he turned to look at her. "Hey, you're okay about me and Blair, right?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am, she's my best friend."

Dan sighed and played with the zipper on his jacket. "Right." He bit his lip, nodding to himself. Shortly after he asked out Blair, Chuck had approached him with a photocopy of a page from Serena's diary. It had been obvious; she adored him.

"She's really happy with you." Serena murmured, crossing her arms protectively against herself. "You're good for her."

He nodded, his eyes focused on the blonde's lips rather than the words coming out. There was no sense in denying it; even though he had Blair, Serena could make any guy incoherent. "To be honest, I'd never thought I would be lucky enough to see her nice side."

"She has that effect on people."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you interested in?" He asked, not to make her uncomfortable, but just to hear her response.

Serena shrugged, a sigh escaping her mouth. "No one right now." She lied, smiling.

"Oh." Dan nodded, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go catch up on some sleep." She stood up, towering over him. "I'll see in the morning."

"Yeah, okay." He said, standing up as well. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Okay, well, night." She murmured as she turned away from him, a smile playing on her lips.

"Night."

--

"So, who's going to cook?" Nate asked as he rifled through the refrigerator, searching only for the cooked items.

"How about this," Chuck said once nobody moved. "If you can cook, raise you hand." Slowly Dan and Serena raised their hands and everyone's eyes shifted to them. "Well, Humphrey, sis. Congratulations, I'd like an egg white omelet."

"I have a better idea. Breakfast is on your own and we'll cook dinner and lunch." Dan said and turned to Serena. "That okay with you?"

"Perfect." She smiled at him.

"Sounds good." Nate grunted, and finally got the box of poptarts he was reaching for. "I found food."

"Ew, do you know how bad that is for you?" Blair grimaced.

Dan chuckled, one hand on her back. "I'll get you some yogurt." He walked over to the refrigerator, quickly taking out a lemon yogurt and the jug of orange juice.

"Hey is that pulp free?" Serena asked as she retrieved several glasses.

"Er, I don't think so."

"Good." She giggled, liberally pouring the juice into a tumbler. "Cheers."

Chuck's eyes light up at the toast. "Mimosas. We should have mimosas."

"Bass, no alcohol this early." Blair glared at him from across the table.

"Of course not, _mother._" He rolled his eyes and reached for a package of poptarts from the box.

"Would it be that hard for you two to get along?" Nate complained, one hand clasped against his forehead.

"Blair," Dan murmured, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Play nice, please?"

"Fine, but not for _him._ I'm doing this for you."

Serena turned away, snagging a poptart from Nate. Sure she was Blair's best friend, but watching her be all romantic with the guy she liked was too much.

Chuck turned away as well, forcing the sight of the two together out of his mind. He didn't understand how someone like Blair Waldorf ended up with someone like..Dan Humphrey. Sure, Dan was part of the Upper East Side and a nice guy, but his family had made it from _Brooklyn_. Somewhere Blair detested.

Nate watched as Chuck and Serena turned away simultaneously, as if disgusted by Dan and Blair. He bit into the soft poptart, still watching. Hmm, there was definitely something going on. This was going to be a long two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got a few questions regarding who's going to be with who in this story and after a lot of thinking, I finally decided that, well its going to be a surprise lol. It'll be unexpected though, whatever hints I'm giving off in this could be a future couple or could not be. You won't know till it hits you lol.

--

"So, do you think we could maybe snowboard into the town or something?" Nate muttered, eyes trained on the slope.

"We could, but we'd still be stuck here. I mean, the roads are closed. We can't get anywhere and the blizzard just died down. It could come back." Dan said, handing Nate his plate. It was lunch time and they had all gathered in the living room.

"What about jets?"

"Bass, there's a blizzard. No jets." Blair muttered in Chuck's direction, nose turned up at the sight of him.

"B, he was just throwing out ideas." Serena defended him. She was getting so tired of their bickering, it was everywhere she went.

"When did you start being on his side?" Blair's eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring.

Dan sighed, one hand on Blair's shoulder. "Blair.."

"Whatever. I'll be outside." She moved away from Dan, her fork clattering as it hit the plate.

"Well that was pleasant." Chuck muttered, eyes focused on the brunette. "Relationship trouble, Humphrey?"

"Just the ones you're causing." Dan grinned, shaking his head. "You really enjoy bugging her don't you?"

"Of course." The young Bass drawled, his smirk plastered in place. "Now do you want to get her or shall I?"

"Be my guest."

As Chuck stalked off, Serena scooted closer to Dan. "You know, you're not being a very good boyfriend."

Dan sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I know, but you know, Blair and her mood swings. I don't think I can take it anymore."

"Have you guys ever noticed that like, whenever Blair goes off somewhere Chuck goes after her and Serena, when you go off somewhere pissed off, Dan follows you." Nate said, brow furrowed. "I think I should follow someone when they're mad."

"Right well, since everyone left and Serena and I cooked, looks like you have to wash the dishes. Sorry man." Dan quickly stood up, pulling Serena up with him.

"Thanks guys." Nate called sarcastically, starting to grab the other plates.

--

"Blair?" Chuck called as he crossed his arms across his chest. Christ, it was cold out here. He walked forward some more and finally spotted the brunette. Blair was lying on the hammock, wrapped up in a large coat. She seemed oblivious to her surroundings and the snow swirling around her. He had never seen her so lost.

"Hey Chuck." She murmured as he sat down next to her, rocking the hammock.

Hm. No insults. Something was definitely wrong. "I came here to see if you were alright. I know I can be a jack ass sometimes, and I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, curling into his side. "Its okay. Its not really you thats bothering me."

"Is it Dan?"

Blair nodded, biting her lip. "Ever since we've been around Serena, he's being so different. Like he's into her and not into me anymore."

Chuck nodded, at a loss for words. "Dan's stupid if he likes Serena more than you."

"You don't have to lie for me, Bass." She scoffed as she turned her head away.

Hm. Back to last names. "I'm not lying." He put his right hand over his heart. "Honest. Serena's too..bubbly and eager."

"Thought that was what you liked best." She shot back, unable to hide the smile.

"I like a challenge." He murmured quietly. "Hey, how about we go inside? Its freezing out here and I don't think you want to be sick."

"Sounds good." She let him help her off the hammock and followed him where they saw one of the funniest things they had ever witnessed. In the kitchen stood Nate Archibald, his arms and his chin covered in bubbles. Chuck and Blair took one look at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Look its Santa." Chuck choked out between fits of laughter.

"You two are so funny." Nate muttered as he scooped up a handful of bubbles. Slowly he walked towards the two and shoved the bubbles into Chuck's face. Nate took a look at the scowl on Chuck's face before scampering out of the room as fast as he could.

--

"So how come you didn't want to go get Blair?" Serena sat on Dan's bed, propped up by his many pillows. He sat across from her, shrugging.

"I think the excitement that came from dating her is coming to its end." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"You don't like her anymore?"

"No, I do, but at the same time I don't." He frowned to himself before finishing. "I mean, I like Blair, but I like someone else too. I can't keep being the perfect boyfriend to Blair if I don't love her, you know?"

Serena nodded, playing with the comforter that was covering her. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said after a moments hesitation. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to break up with her. I don't know, I'm just so confused."

"Hey," she leaned towards him, one hand on his knee. "Its going to be okay. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be right here."

He smiled, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you." He murmured into her shoulder. As Serena's arms encircled him, he breathed in, smelling the strawberry shampoo she always used. "You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

"No problem." She muttered, her eyes shutting once she heard the word 'friend'. That was exactly what she didn't want to be labeled as. Giving him another tight squeeze, she pulled back, wondering if his feelings for her would ever change.

As Dan opened his mouth to speak, they heard a knock from outside. "Come in," Dan said instead, sighing.

A grinning Nate Archibald stepped in the room. "Hey, Chuck, Blair and I are having a snowball fight. You two wanna come?"

Before Dan could answer, Serena had bounded up from the bed, a grin plastered in place. "Sure, let me just go get my gloves."

Nate held the door open for her, watching her go. "Damn," he muttered, walking towards Dan. "Serena's way too good looking."

"Do you like her?"

Nate shrugged as he pushed his hair away from his face. "I guess. I mean, its not like I'm ever going to date Blair since you two are so tight. And Serena's hot. I don't know. Should I ask her out?"

Dan reached into his suitcase, and pulled on a pair of black gloves. "Maybe."

"Hey, can you find out who she likes?" Nate asked suddenly, blue eyes lighting up. "I mean, you two are tight right?"

"Me."

"Yeah you. Who else?"

"Nate, I meant me. As in she likes me." Dan said, tying his scarf around his neck. "Sorry."

"Oh," the light diminished from Nate's eyes as Dan clapped him on the back. "Well, if you and Blair don't work out, I'll be here."

"I'll be sure to tell her that." Dan chuckled.

"Oh are we bonding?" Serena's giggle floated into the room as she stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip.

"Nah, just devising a way to beat you, Chuck and Blair in the snowball fight." Nate smirked.

"Wait, why am I on Chuck's team?"

"Because its girls vs. boys." Nate deadpanned, trying not to laugh. Dan stood beside him, 'coughing' into his hand. The two boys turned to each other and burst out laughing followed by Serena.

"Well aren't you creative, Archibald?" Serena rolled her eyes. "Now are you coming?"

"Yes mother." Nate muttered, walking out the door.

Dan laughed, following. He bumped hips with Serena, smiling at her. "You're going down."

"You wish, Humphrey." She smirked, getting on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear. "Loser cooks dinner." She whispered, her lips grazing his cheek as she returned to her normal height.

"You're on."

"Are you two coming?" Nate asked impatiently, reappearing.

"Right, yeah." Dan quickly shuffled out the door, leaving it open.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan sat in the hammock, the breeze rocking it gently. He had opted to get out of the snowball fight once he saw Chuck and Nate tackle Blair and the fact that his girlfriend hadn't even tried to fight them off pissed him off.

"Hey you."

He looked up, not sure he wanted to talk to anyone. It was Serena. She stood in front of him, her outfit and hair covered in snow. "Hey." He patted the spot next to him, scooting over slightly.

She laid down, leaning her head against his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid, Dan. Something's bothering you." She chided him, nudging him.

Dan chuckled, relaxing. That was Serena for you, she was always the one who could tell there was something wrong right off the bat. She was always so easy to be around; unlike Blair. "Nate. And Chuck. And my girlfriend."

"They're just having fun."

"She hasn't spent any time with me, Serena!" Dan protested. "When we're alone, everything's fine, but here, when Nate and Chuck are around, its like I don't even exist."

"Hey, how about you talk to her tonight about these things and you two can work it out." Serena suggested, her heart clenching at the thought of what they might be doing along. But as much as hated Dan and Blair together, she wanted Dan happy.

"Yeah maybe." He nodded, smiling. "Thanks."

"Anything to help you."

"S! Dan!" Blair approached them, cheeks rosy from the cold. "S, Nate wants to talk to you."

"Oh okay," Serena gave Dan's arm a squeeze before leaving to entertain Nate.

"Blair, can we talk?" Dan murmured gently, turning his eyes on her.

"Okay." She slid into Serena's spot, and Dan couldn't help but notice that she didn't fit quite as well. There was a slight difference. "What's up?"

"I miss you." He blurted out, cheeks red. Stupid. That was stupid.

"Why silly? I'm right here." She giggled, kissing his cheek.

"No, Blair." He turned away from the brunette, shaking his head. "You're here, yes, but you're always with Chuck. Or Nate."

"And you're always with Serena." Blair's retorted, eyes narrowing.

"Serena and I are friends. Strictly friends." Dan protested, angry that Blair would even try that with him. "However, I know that Chuck likes you. And that Nate likes you. And I'm pretty sure you know that too!"

"If you feel that way, why don't we just take a break?" She spat, getting off the hammock. She was tired of him hammering her about everything and how he _never _wanted to be around her.

"Fine!"

--

The next morning, it was as if the friends had split into two and taken sides. Dan and Serena against Chuck, Blair and Nate. Well to be more specific it was Blair against Dan and Serena, but it was all the same.

Dan rubbed his eyes as he stabbed his fork into his pancake over and over again. It was around three and all day, he had received nothing but glares from his girlfriend. She was no longer acting like the girl he had liked so long ago. She was acting horribly, lashing out at her best friend and falling to the comfort of Chuck and Nate just because she was _jealous._ He despised girls like that.

He got up and threw away the remains of his lunch. He threw on his jacket, walking outside. He made his way to a secluded part of the backyard where there was a basketball court along with a set of bleachers. He grabbed the orange ball from the ground and bounced it experimentally. He was surprised it still had air. The light dusting of snow crunched under his feet as he walked to the free throw line, effortlessly shooting it in. He retrieved the ball and backed up a few feet, shooting it once more. Unlike the last time, the ball hit the rim and bounced off, back in the direction from where he came from. He darted forward and ran straight into Serena.

"I think you need to work on your jump shot." She smiled, handing him the ball.

"Thanks. Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." She nodded, following him into the bushes and onto the bleachers. "So what's up?"

"I want to apologize about Blair. I know she's been acting like a bitch to you all day and I know its because of me, so I felt bad." Dan muttered, shaking his head at the thought of his girlfriend.

"Its alright, I'm used to it." Serena shrugged, as she pushed a lock of hair out of her line of vision.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not trying to sound conceited or anything, but Blair has always been jealous of me. I don't try to outshine her, but she's always so mad. Just have to wait it out." She rested a hand on Dan's shoulder, nudging him. "Hey, you're not going to break up with Blair, are you?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Just because she's acting jealous?" Serena raised an eyebrow though inside she was ecstatic.

Dan shook his head, digging his hands into his pockets to keep warm. "I can't keep lying to her or myself anymore. I've liked someone else for ages, but I thought it was wrong to not even give Blair and I a shot. But now, Blair and I, I feel like we should've been over a long time ago."

"Well, when you get back to New York, you and Blair will be done, and you can find that girl and tell her how you feel." Serena murmured, looking away from him.

Dan smiled, her turning away confirming that she had no idea he liked her. He reached for her waist and pulled her closer. "Why wait?" He asked huskily, pressing his lips against hers. She started to kiss him back, moaning as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her hands made their way to his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin through his jacket. Finally he pulled back, lips tingling from the kiss they just shared.

She stared at him, disbelief and lust coursing through her body. All she could concentrate on was how she was finally with the boy she had loved for so long. That is, until a vision of her best friend popped into her best friend. "I- I have to go." She muttered, dashing away as fast as she could.

--

"Blair?" Nate asked, looking over at the brunette.

"Yes?" She replied, eyebrow arched. The two were sitting in the living room, Chuck had left them, claiming he had 'business' to attend to in his room. Gross.

"Are you still with Dan?"

"Why?" She asked, avoiding his question. Truth be told, she didn't know what was going on with herself and Dan. It was like they were a roller coaster, always up and down, there was never a time where they could just be happy and stay like that.

"Because I really want to kiss you right now." Nate said simply, looking over at her. In his defense, he had warned Dan. The second they were broken up, he was going after Blair.

"What's stopping you?"

Nate smiled, licking his lips. Sliding closer to Blair, he kissed her on the lips. There. One kiss. Which turned to another. And another. Which lead to a very steamy make out on the couch. And that was how Serena found them, oblivious to the world and attached at the mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you kissed her! She's my best friend!" Blair growled at Dan, brown eyes alight. The two were standing in the den and unknown to them, Chuck and Nate stood against the door, eavesdropping.

"You kissed Nate!" Dan shot back, face red, from anger or embarrassment, she couldn't tell.

"He kissed me!"

"So kissing him back was your way of fighting him off?" Dan retorted, shaking his head at Blair. "You accuse me of having a fling with Serena so you turn around and kiss Nate? You're such a hypocrite!"

"Me, a hypocrite? Oh I'm sorry, Mr. 'You're never around so I have to spend time with Serena', was she the one that kissed you? No! Fuck you Dan." Blair spat, on the verge of slapping him. There was no way she was going to be the bad guy in this.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, staring at her intently. "You're not the girl I fell for."

"Looks like you're not who I thought you were either." Blair's voice trembled as she looked away from him. "Face it, Dan. We were never really supposed to be together." Her voice was oddly calm as she spoke to him, looking as if she would crumple to pieces any second now. "You're the nice guy and I'm the bitchy Queen B. Besides, I think its obvious you like Serena."

"So that's it?" Dan murmured, staring at his feet. "We're just..over, like that?"

"Yeah, I guess." The words escaped from her mouth as if she were barely aware of herself saying it.

"I'm sorry." Dan offered, trying to pull her into a hug. She relented, turning and shaking her head.

"Just go be with Serena."

He sighed, walking back over to the door. With one hand on the knob, he murmured those same words again. "I'm sorry."

Blair watched him step out of the door, leaving her. For once, revenge wasn't on her mind. Just the sorrow she knew had been building up for quite a while. It wasn't even the fact that her and Dan were over. It was just that she lost _everything _to Serena.

--

Chuck strode into the room, carrying a mug of hot chocolate for Blair and a nice tumbler filled with scotch for himself. "Blair," he greeted, handing her the mug.

"So we're back to first names, _Chuck?_" She smiled, taking a sip of the warm beverage. Delicious. "Anyway, thank you."

"For what?" He drawled, actually smiling for once.

"For being here. For bringing me hot chocolate."

Chuck nodded, sipping from his own glass. "I heard about you and Dan."

"I know. You were eavesdropping."

He froze, his game up. "How?"

"Next time you're on a secret mission, Bass. Don't choose Nate as your partner. Him complaining about you stepping on his foot kind of ruins it."

Chuck rolled his eyes, drinking more. "What can you expect? Its Nate." He pursed his lips, enjoying the buzz the alcohol gave him. "So are you and Nate together now or what?"

Blair shook her head, scooting more up on her bed. She hugged the covers around her, enjoying the warmth. "No, I'm not ready for a relationship. After all, I just broke up with Dan twenty minutes ago."

"I understand." Chuck murmured, looking down in the amber liquid in his glass. "Well if you ever need anything, I'm here." He swaggered over to the door, a thin smile across his face. "Oh and by the way, don't blame Serena. Its not her fault."

"Thanks Chuck." Blair murmured as the door closed, leaving her alone. With a cup of hot chocolate. And a package that looked suspiciously like poptarts by her door.

--

Dan opened the door to his room, surprised to see Serena sitting on his bed. She stood immediately as he entered, twisting her hands into knots. "How'd it go?"

"Come here." He reached for her, pulling her into a tight hug. He burrowed his face into her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If you had to choose, would you rather have Blair hate you or would you rather have me?" He asked carefully, his eyes skimming her face for a reaction. "I want you to answer me honestly, Serena. Please."

"Blair is my best friend, and our friendship means a lot to me. But the thing is, Dan, when you kissed me today, I felt like something..woke up inside of me. I want to be with you, Dan. Blair will just have to deal with it."

"Are you sure?"

Serena nodded, eyes locked on his. Then before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her once more. Her hands made their way up to his hair, tugging gently on his curly locks. They fell back against the bed, his lips trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck.

Her arms shifted, moving to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and off. She reached to kiss him again, but as she did so, he pulled back, a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Serena," he gasped, smiling down at her. "I like you a lot. I don't want to rush things."

"What are you saying?" She murmured, a smile spreading across her face.

"I'm saying that I don't want you as a rebound. I want to do things right. I want you to be my girlfriend."

"If that's your way of asking, then yes." She giggled, leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

"You're so cute," Dan laughed, pulling up the covers around them.

She laughed, her hand resting on his cheek. "Look who's talking."

--

Nate stood under the shower, the water pounding on him. There was nothing more relaxing than a steamy hot shower at the end of the day. He pushed back his hair, eyes closing as the water attacked his face. As he did so, he didn't hear the shower door slide open, revealing a girl wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Alerted somehow, Nate turned, blue eyes widening as he saw the girl standing there, the towel in a crumpled heap on the floor. "What are you-"

"Shh," she stepped into the shower, pressing a finger to his lips. "Enjoy the moment, Natie." With that, she pushed him against the wall, pressing her lips against his.

--

I bet you all hate me for screwing with the couples like that haha. Remember that you won't expect the couples at the end. Review and tell me who you think the girl with Nate is!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Right well, I have to say that I was surprised by the amount of reviews I received. Not to mention what was in them. A lot of people thought the girl was Serena because she calls Nate 'Natie'. A lot of people also thought it was Blair because Serena was with Dan. And then there were two of you who had guessed Chuck, which cracked me up to no ends. I remember not being able to stop laughing and someone came over and thought I was crazy lol. Anyway, I realized that a lot of you were angry because of the assumed couples so I'm going to say this now: Just because I put together a couple now doesn't mean its set in stone. Thanks.

Oh and one person actually guessed correctly- sort of. I was a bit surprised, but since she and I always seem to have the same ideas when it comes to fics, it was not unexpected. Props to Hannah, you were just a few details off lol.

--

Nate jerked awake, sending the covers flying across the room. His breath came out in pants and somehow he was covered in sweat. He pushed back his hair, making it stick up. Not that it was the only thing sticking up. He cursed quietly, regaining his breath. He propped himself up on his elbows, glancing over at his clock. 6:34. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and walked into the shower, intent on getting rid of his 'problem'.

He pushed down his boxer shorts, letting the pounding water assault him. Of all days, why did he have to have a wet dream? And one where he wasn't even sure who the girl was. He dug his palms over his closed eyes, leaning his forehead against the tiling of the shower. God, that girl. He was pretty sure that at first she had been Serena, her leggy form pushing against him in the pounding water. But then somehow, she had morphed into Blair. Petite Blair with the sultry voice that could drive any man insane. And then Serena again, her head thrown back, throat bared to him... Fuck.

He ran his hands through his brown hair, letting out a frustrated yell. This was Serena. His best friend. He couldn't- shit. The image of Blair entered his mind, placing itself right next to Serena. This was going to be a long day.

--

Dan's eyes opened as he felt Serena's lips on his. His arms circled her waist and he kissed her back, his tongue meeting hers. "Morning."

"Morning." She smiled, brushing their lips together again. She sighed contentedly and whispered to him, "I could just kiss you forever."

"That's something I definitely wouldn't mind." He laughed, reaching forward to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Hey, I know its early, but I have to ask. What are we going to do about Blair?"

She leaned against his chest, brow furrowed thoughtfully. "I feel so bad about this, because you know Blair's my best friend and you two broke up yesterday and now we..we're.."

"We're together." Dan said firmly, squeezing Serena's hand. "You and I are dating. If you want, that is."

She smiled sheepishly at him, placing a delicate kiss on his jawline. "I do want and thats exactly the problem. I can't stand hurting Blair."

"Serena, she practically pushed me towards you last night."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. Boys. They could be so clueless. "Dan baby, listen to me, okay? Even though she told you that, she didn't mean it. She wanted you to fight for her."

"Oh." Dan's looked down, unsure of what to do next. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he sighed, eyes closing. "I didn't know and if I did, it wouldn't matter, because I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too." She sighed, kissing his cheek lightly. "I guess we'll just have to wing it, won't we?"

"As long as I'm with you, it won't matter."

--

"Nathaniel." Chuck called, watching as Nate finally emerged from his bedroom. God knows what he was doing in there.

"Chuck!" Nate's head popped up at his friend's sudden appearance. "What's up?"

"Care to explain to me why you were kissing Blair last night?"

"I like her?" Nate said slowly, a questioning tone to his voice.

"Nathaniel, you like Serena." Chuck sighed.

"No, I like Blair. And I'm going to ask her out. Now if you're done bothering me, I'm going to have some breakfast."

"There aren't any more poptarts left."

Nate whirled around, eyes narrowed. "What are you playing at, Bass?"

"Its simple, Nathaniel. I want Blair and you want poptarts. You know what you have to do."

"No way." Nate said, jaw set. "But I bet Blair would love to know that your value of her is equivalent to several poptarts."

"Stay away from Blair."

"No."

"Nathaniel, what makes you think she would choose you over me?"

"I'm nice. She likes nice guys, she dated Dan for chrissake!"

"You can't win her." Chuck muttered, his voice low, eyes narrowing.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

--

Blair sat on the couch, freezing when she heard Dan's voice from behind her. She had been trying to avoid him as best as she could, but they were in a cabin so she had to see him sometime.

"Hey babe." He had said, murmuring the name he had called her.

Blair stood up, ready to face Dan. That was, until she saw her supposed best friend lock lips with him. So when Dan had said 'babe', he was referring to Serena. She stood there silently as the giggling couple finally pulled away from each other and noticed her there.

"Blair," Serena said, mortified. "This isn't..I"

"So you're not making out with the boyfriend I dumped twelve hours ago?"

"You told me to go to her, Blair." Dan stepped forward between the two girls, his stride hesitant.

"And you thought I meant it?" Blair hissed, glaring at Dan.

He opened his mouth, ready to retort when he realized just how bad of a person he was. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"I don't need your apologies." She said shortly, staring him dead in the eye. "Just stay away. That goes for my ex best friend too."

"B," Serena murmured, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Blair smiled bitterly, shaking her head at her best friend. "Its not about what you say, Serena. Its what you do that matters."

--


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Quick shoutout to **decemberellia, **you went through each chapter and you even reviewed each one. So thanks!

Also apologize for the last line, the second 'say' is supposed to be 'do'. I've changed it, but thought you should know.

--

Blair sat in front of the roaring fire, her knees drawn up to her chest. She had been there for the past three hours, too angry and upset to do anything more. She had already sent Nate and his poptarts away twice and Chuck and his alcohol away as well. It hurt enough that Dan had fallen for Serena while they were dating, but to actually go to her was something else. And Serena. Some best friend.

"Blair," a velvet voice murmured behind her.

She turned, slightly surprised to see Chuck standing there. After debating silently for a few seconds, she muttered a "hey" and patted the spot next to her.

He sank down next to her, propping his back against the couch. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Chuck spoke. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Its not your fault." She replied tonelessly, as she turned to him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It kind of is. I was in Serena's room one time and I was..investigating,"

"Snooping." Blair offered, smiling.

"Investigating. And I was looking through her diary and plain and simple it said she liked Daniel. And I showed him. So it is my fault."

"You weren't the one who fell for her, Chuck." She said quietly, the smile gone as if wiped away. "You should have just showed it to me."

"I understand. I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll be here. And I promise not to mess with your love life again." He said, the usual snide tone in his voice gone.

"Thanks." She watched as he smiled, and got up to leave. "Chuck."

He turned, a questioning look on his face. "Yes?"

"Will...will you stay with me? I just.."

"Of course." He nodded, sitting back down. "Anything for you, Blair."

"Thank you." She breathed, resting her head on his shoulder.

--

Serena sat at Dan's desk, absently looking through his stuff. He had gone for a shower, giving her permission to look through his desk. Brushing paper after paper aside, she finally reached the last one in the stack. She caught a glance of her own handwriting and did a double take, brow furrowed. Reading through the paper, she realized it was a photocopy of one of her diary entries.

"Hey, having fun?" Dan emerged from the bathroom, with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist.

Serena turned in the chair, still grasping the paper. "Where did you get this?"

"What?" He made his way over to her, confused. He took the paper from her, recognizing it immediately. Shit. "Its...a diary entry."

"Do you want to explain or do you want me to just leave now?" She said, eyes narrowed.

"I..Chuck gave this to me after I asked out Blair. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have read it." He murmured, arms dropping to his sides.

"You know Dan, all this time I thought you were different. I thought you weren't like Chuck or Nate or any other stupid Upper East Side boy." She looked at him, shaking her head. "Looks like I was wrong."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed onto her. "Serena, please." He begged, feeling worse than he had in ages. "I'm sorry, and I know I was wrong. Please don't do this."

"I need some time alone, Dan." Serena said, prying his hands off. "I'll talk to you later."

His arms fell to his sides and he nodded, regretful. "Okay. Promise?"

In that moment, he sounded so much like a five year old that Serena took pity on him. She stepped forward, kissing him on the lips. A few seconds later, she pulled back, eyes still filled with angry. "I'm really mad at you." She told him, crushing his hopeful expression. "But I still like you." With that, she turned and left the room.

--

Blair watched as Serena step out of Dan's room, looking totally betrayed. She had been alone for twenty minutes already since Chuck was dragged away by Nate and she was looking for something to do. "Humphrey dump you already, S?"

Serena's face crumpled even more. "Look Blair, I'm sorry I went after Dan-"

"Save it, Serena." Blair shot back, tired of the blonde's apologies. "You take _everything _from me. First my mother's attention and now, Dan."

"I don't mean to. I can't do anything about your mom and Dan-"

"Hate her." Blair growled, her tone deadly. "Hate her because I can't. But you can't even manage that, can you? And as for, Dan, you didn't have to take him from me."

"You stole him from me." Serena looked up, words firmer than ever. "I told you I liked him, Blair. I told you! And when he asked you out, you just smiled and said yes! Did you ever think about what that did to me?"

"You've liked every decent guy at our _school_! Excuse me, if I didn't know you actually meant it when you said you liked him."

"You know what Blair," Serena said, her voice deadly calm. "You've blamed me for everything in your life, but you can't blame me for this. Dan is someone I care about. And you knew that. I have given up practically everything for you just so you could feel confident, Blair. Not again."

There was a rustle behind them and they both turned, seeing all three guys there. Nate, frozen with a package of poptarts in his hand; Dan, looking sorrier than ever; and Chuck, his hands buried in his pockets, looking slightly guilty.

"I'm done with this," Serena muttered, marching past the three boys. "And Chuck, I can't believe you. Going through my diary? Would you sink that low just to get Blair?"

The four of them watched as she entered her room, slamming the door. Dan immediately turned to Chuck, eyes wild. "You showed me her diary just so I would dump Blair?"

Chuck pursed his lips, his eyes locked on Blair, who was staring at him with an expression of utmost betrayal. "What does it matter? You're with you wanted anyway?" He turned and entered his room, closing the door quietly.

Dan stood there speechless, and unsure of what to do. Finally, he spun on his heel, heading into the backyard.

Nate simply stood there, still holding the poptarts. Shrugging, he ripped open the package, offering one to Blair, who took it and retreated back to her fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan stood in front of Serena's door, knocking lightly. He had spent the past two hours playing basketball by himself and he realized he needed _her_. He knocked again, his hand freezing in place when he heard her muffled voice. "Go away!"

He jiggled the knob slightly, calling her name. "Serena, its me."

A few seconds later, the door was thrown open, revealing a messy haired, red eyed Serena. She was standing a few steps back, giving him space to walk in. She closed the door behind him and leaned against it, as if catching her breath.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, eyes swiveling from the carpet to her. "I should have never violated your privacy and I should have told you about it. It was wrong of me and I'm truly sorry."

She walked towards him, all but collapsing into his arms. "I forgive you." He let out a breath of relief, wrapping his arms around her. "But you have to know something."

"Okay, what is it?" He walked her over to her bed, the two of them sitting on the edge of it.

"What I said earlier, and I what I wrote...I just want you to know that I meant all of it." She murmured, suddenly finding it hard to look at him.

"Every last bit?" He asked, remembering a certain three words he had found on the diary entry.

"Everything."

He smiled, and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted to tell her that he loved her so badly, but now..with the whole fight with Blair, it just didn't seem right. It wasn't the right moment, he wanted it to be special. "Good, because I mean it when I say you're the most important person to me right now and I can't stand being without you."

She smiled, kissing him again. Pushing him against the sheets, her hands reached the hem of his shirt, about to pull his t-shirt off when her stomach growled. She broke the kiss, giggling. "I'm sorry, I haven't eaten all day."

"Its alright," he chuckled, kissing her again before pulling her off the bed. "Come on, we're eating."

"But..Blair..Chuck"

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" He grinned, but pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "I'm right here, alright? I'll protect you."

She nestled into him, suddenly breaking out in giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You just reminded me of how in action movies, there's always one guy who says "I'll protect you" and he's always the one with a six pack."

His eyebrows creased together, and he laughed, unable to resist. "You're so random. And I do have a six pack."

"Oh, I know." She murmured, kissing him again before they finally got out of the bedroom.

--

"Blair," Chuck called softly, not wanting to startle her. "Can we talk?"

"Go away Chuck."

"Blair.."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you Chuck? You practically broke Dan and I up and now all you're trying to do is make a move on me. I don't want to talk to you."

"Chuck, leave her alone." Nate spat, entering the room. "She doesn't want to talk to you." Turning to Blair, he smiled. "I got the movie you wanted. Want to set it up in my room while I get the popcorn?"

"Okay." Blair stood up, brushing herself off. Sitting in front of a fire for so long could get tiring. "You're not allowed in, Basshole."

As she entered Nate's room, Nate chuckled. "Well, I got to say, she definitely is creative."

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing?"

"I'm fighting for her."

"Why don't you go for Serena?"

"She has Dan."

"So what? Man up Archibald, steal her."

Nate smirked, shaking his head. "See, I'm already doing that..with you and Blair." He walked past Chuck and towards the kitchen before turning around. "If you fuck up Dan and Serena, I'm going to fuck you up, got that?"

"Why play with pawns when I have the queen in my clutches?"

"She doesn't want you either."

"So you keep saying." Chuck drawled, turning on the heel of Italian loafer and going back to his room.

--

Later that day, somehow all five of them were in the living room and there weren't any death threats in the air.

"Maybe we should go back to my room." Dan whispered, his breath hot on Serena's neck.

"No, that means giving up and I'm not giving up." She breathed back, feeling Blair's eyes on her as she kissed Dan's cheek. "Just wait it out a little longer, please?"

They were curled up in a large armchair, Serena's legs draped over the arm rest as she sat comfortably in Dan's lap. Chuck sat in an armchair across from them, one hand holding a glass of scotch, the other taking notes in his leather bound notebook. Nate and Blair sat on the couch, with Nate taking up half the couch and Blair perched on the end, glaring at Dan and Serena.

"This isn't a fight, Serena."

"It is to me." She muttered back defiantly. She felt his fingers squeeze her waist and she automatically relaxed.

"Think about it this way. If it were a fight, you already won. You got the guy. Now, can we go eat?"

"Fine," she relented, standing up. Together they crossed the living room, somehow not being shot by Blair.

"Kitchen sex" Chuck coughed as the two disappeared.

"Don't eat any of the poptarts!" Nate called, brushing his bangs out of his face. "Blair, do you want some food?"

"How about you get some cherries, and we can share." She murmured, kissing Nate's cheek as he stood up to get them.

Chuck looked up from his notebook, eyes blazing. He knew exactly what she was doing. Teasing the fuck out of him. He put on an innocent voice, speaking to Blair. "Do you think I could have some too, Blair?"

"After you explain to me the whole diary escapade." Her voice was calm, flirtatious, and most of all, dangerous.

He nodded, licking his lips. "Blair, I want you. You were preoccupied with Daniel. A relationship set to fail and he was lusting over my sister. Serena wanted him, and I suppose I was too caught up in getting you that I never thought it would hurt _you_."

"You broke Dan and I up before we really had a chance."

"Blair, he wanted Serena. He's always wanted her, I'm sorry."

She stared at him, her brown eyes skimming his form as if she were considering. "Fine, you're forgiven, Bass. But don't think its going to be so easy 'getting me' as you so eloquently put it."

"Clearly you've never seen me at my best." He murmured easily, pleased that he was forgiven.

"Well you have Nate to beat, so we'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

First off, I want to thank **Laura**,who gave a great review last time and I forgot to write it in. Thank you so much and keep mentioning my mistakes, I love hearing about them lol. I'm working on the whole grammar thing, I just spent 20 bucks on a grammar book, so hopefully I'll get better.

Also thanks to for the review and the many ideas :D

And I know some of you who read this aren't as big DS fans as me, but can you blame me for getting DS together? :)

--

"Can I ask you something?"

Dan nodded, looking up to smile at Serena. They were entwined on his bed, his fingers skimming appreciatively over her her legs.

"How much did you like Blair?" She bit her lip, not wanting to sound needy.

He shrugged, brow furrowed. "On a scale of one to ten, I'd say maybe a 7. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She looked away from him, embarrassed. "I hate to ask, but how much do you like me?"

"Come here, you." He pulled her close, his fingers playing with the hem of the t-shirt she wore. He kissed the top of her head, before pressing his lips to the side of her head, to the one spot behind her ear and murmured, "To be honest, I don't like you because you know, I'm in love with you."

"Really?" She breathed, her heart pumping loudly.

"I wouldn't say it if I don't mean it."

She leaned in, brushing her lips with his. Before he could deepen it, the door opened, revealing a guilty looking Nate. "Sorry to interrupt and everything, but do you think one of you could teach me how to cook? You know, since Blair hates you, no offense and Chuck's idea of cooking is stealing my poptarts."

"Alright, I'll be out in a second after I get dressed."

"Cool, thanks."

"Cockblock." Serena muttered, glaring at the door where Nate was.

Dan chuckled, walking over to the closet, pulling out a black sweater. "You should come help too."

"I will, if you go shirtless."

"Its cold outside." He reprimanded her, laughing. "And I don't think Nate will appreciate me being randomly shirtless."

"Yes, but I know I'll appreciate it." She walked towards him, snatching the sweater out of your hands.

"Serena.."

She rifled through the closet, pulling out a white v-neck t shirt. "There. So if you spill water," she giggled, pecking his lips. "You'll be kind of shirtless."

He rolled his eyes, tugging it on. "Come on, Nate's waiting."

--

"Blair." Chuck murmured, holding out a martini. "May I join you?" He had found her in her room, watching some old movie on the large screen.

"Since you brought me refreshments, I don't see why not." She patted the spot next to her, and he walked forward, letting her take the martini.

"So what are you watching?"

"Breakfast at Tiffany's." She arched an eyebrow at him. "You've never seen it?"

"Chuck Bass doesn't watch old movies." He replied smoothly, sipping his scotch. "I'm not too fond of them."

"Oh well, Nate likes them." She murmured, leaning back against her pillows. Chuck's eyes traveled up and down her body, probably removing the teddy in his mind.

"I don't understand how Nathaniel could possibly watch something like this while you're around. Ms. Waldorf, you are quite a distraction."

Blair set her martini down, leaning close to Chuck. "And how is that?" She leaned in brushing her lips against his jaw line, making him shudder.

Just then, Nate opened the door, holding a plate of what seemed like edible food. "Blair? Why is Chuck here?"

Chuck stood up angrily, scotch dangerously close to sloshing on Blair's bed. "What is this Blair? Why is Archibald here? Chuck Bass doesn't do little love triangles." He walked out the door, purposely bumping shoulders with Nate.

Nate sighed, putting the plate down. "You can't keep doing this Blair. I want you, but he wants you too. You have to decide." With that, he too left the room.

--

"Well that's done." Dan said as he put away the last plate. "Unless you're still hungry?"

Serena shook her head, walking towards him. She was tiring of their little kisses here and there, not that she minded, but she wanted more. Looping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his, pushing him against the counter. He responded by sliding his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. They both tried fighting for control, their tongues dueling impressively.

Dan pulled back, panting for air. "Someone's aggressive today." He chuckled lowly before bringing his lips to her neck, nipping at the tender flesh. His hands traveled up and down her back, before sliding up, under the t-shirt.

She giggled, bringing their lips together again before murmuring, "And it looks like someone's very excited to see me, unless of course you have your phone on you."

He chuckled again, shaking his head. "Looks like I'm seeing the wild side of you today."

"Oh trust me, that's not all you'll see." She laughed, helping him pull his shirt off. She trailed kisses down his bare chest, smirking as he groaned under her touch. She flicked her tongue over his nipple before kissing a line down his muscled stomach, undoing his jeans.

He pulled her up, kissing her roughly. His tongue thrust into her mouth and she moaned in response. "You are too much of a tease for your own good."

"Don't forget who I am, Humphrey." She murmured, pulling her own t-shirt off.

He placed his hands just under her hips, pulling her close. "So names matter now?" He teased, laughing.

"More like titles. Last time I checked, I was the unofficial bad girl of the Upper East Side," she kissed him again, "and you the good boy, although I have to say you're not living up to that."

"Titles are overrated," he grunted, completely forgetting the fact that they were in the kitchen. "But we should shock people when we get back, shouldn't we?"

"Does it matter?" She murmured huskily, yanking his zipper down, his jeans pooling at his ankles.

"Well you are the one who can get any boy she wants. I could just be a fling," he said teasingly, tangling one hand in her hair.

"We'll see," she giggled as he switched positions with her so that she was against the counter. She reached down, pulling his boxers down. "I must say I'm surprised, Mr. Humphrey."

"Good way, bad way?" He asked, pulling down her sweatpants.

"Definitely good wa-" she was cut off when he suddenly pushed two fingers into her, pumping up and down.

She bit her lip, trying to fight the moan that was dying to be released. She leaned into him, unable to suppress the moan as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Her hands made their way to his black hair, her fingers tangling themselves in his curls, as her eyes fluttered shut. His name erupted from her lips as he drove her to her peak.

He stood up, a satisfied smirk on his face. He kissed her quickly, holding her tightly. "You okay?" He whispered, kissing her again when she nodded. "I don't have a condom."

She shook her head breathlessly, kissing him. "I'm on birth control. Now hurry your ass up."

He chuckled, bringing his lips to her neck. He spread her legs, and braced himself against the counter before thrusting into her. She hissed, the sensation sending tingles throughout her body. He drew his lips back to hers as he began moving himself in and out, developing a rhythm. Her head fell against his shoulder and she nipped at him, the only thing keeping her from moaning out.

He reached forward, roughly bringing their lips together. Her legs wrapped around his waist, allowing him to go as deeply as he wanted. Her arms wrapped around his bare back, her nails sinking into his skin as he pounded into her again and again.

Their breaths quickened into pants, filling the quiet room as well as the slap of their flesh. Her hands reached up, grabbing onto his hair as her muscles tensed and her back arched, reaching her sexual peak. She cried out his name, losing herself in the feeling of euphoria. He pressed his lips against hers, muffling her cry as he felt himself go limp, his knees close to buckling as he came inside of her.

He weakly kissed her forehead, her forehead slick with sweat. He propped her on the counter, trying to catch his breath. Soon enough, both their eyes opened and they caught sight of each other, both sweaty and exhausted. A low laugh erupted from his lips and he leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers for a chaste kiss.

He quickly slipped on his boxers and jeans before pulling his v-neck over Serena, the material long enough so that she didn't require panties. "I hope no one saw that."

"If they did, I guess we put on quite a show." She giggled, taking his hand. He rolled his eyes, picking up the rest of their clothes. He led her into his room, tossing their clothes haphazardly around.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her neck. "I hope we're not just a fling."

"Silly boy, I was kidding."

--

Chuck set down his glass and he pulled out his phone. He had been sitting in his room for the past half hour, staring out his window as the snow fell. And then his phone buzzed.

**Chuck, please meet me in the study. I want to talk -B.**

He sighed, contemplating the offer. Finally, he stood, tossing his phone on the bed. He faced the mirror, checking his appearance. He smoothed back his hair and smirked. Perfect. He made his way out of his bedroom, entering the study and to his surprise, it wasn't Blair that was inside.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Chuck spat, looking at the brown haired boy lounging in a red armchair.

"Blair texted me." Nate replied coolly as Chuck closed the door. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Why not ask Blair?" Chuck shot back.

The door to the study opened again and this time Blair entered, clutching her phone tightly in one hand.

"What's going on, Blair? I thought you wanted to talk to me." Nate asked, holding up his phone.

"I wanted to talk to both of you." She said, wringing her phone. She stood in front of the two of them, obviously nervous. "You both know I just got out of a relationship. And then today, you asked me to choose between the two of you."

"So you called us both here so you could crush one of us and have the other enjoy it?" Chuck asked, eyebrows raised.

Blair shook her head. "Let me continue. I can't choose between the two of you because I like you both. I want us to date."

"You want us to..share you?" Nate asked.

"I'm not your toy, Waldorf. You can't string me along like this." Chuck protested.

"This is your opportunity to fight for me. Take it or leave it." Blair said finally. She stood there nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

Nate stood up, shoulders set. "I hope you know I'm not going to play fair." With that, he left the room.

Chuck jammed his hands in his pockets, thinking. "Waldorf, what's your purpose for doing this?"

She sighed. "I like you both, okay?"

"Fine. Well as Nathaniel said, I'm not playing fair either, difference is, I'm playing to win."

--

Dan sat at his desk, tapping a pen gently against his notebook. It was around 1 in the morning and Serena was asleep on his bed, naked save for the sheet that covered her lithe body.

He flipped through the notebook, pausing when he saw something he had scrawled a few months ago. He looked at the poem, restraining a laugh. _Roses are red, violets are blue. Blair, I think I'm falling in love with you._

He was such a lovesick poet then, thinking that the brunette was one of the best things that happened to him. So much for that. He uncapped his pen, turning the page to write the date. Then it started. The torrent of words he had inside of him ever since he and Serena had been together were now unleashed onto paper.

Ten pages later, he flipped back to the one with Blair's poem, mentally comparing that with what he had just written. Satisfied, he dropped the pen on top of the notebook, crawling into bed next to Serena. He held her tight, breathing her in. She was the one person he'd never want to stop being with.

Hours later, when the sun had risen and the birds awakened, Serena's eyes opened, smiling as she saw the man next to her. Kissing the top of his head affectionately, she slid away from him, walking over to his closet. She opened it carefully, trying to keep quiet and pulled out one of his hooded sweatshirts, pulling it over her head. One of the many things she loved about sleeping with Dan was that she could take his clothes, which smelled exactly like him. It was as if he were always with her.

She hugged herself, engulfing herself in Dan's smell as she sat down in his desk chair, spinning once just for the hell of it. She stopped, facing his desk. She looked down at the notebook in front of her, disregarding what happened the last time she went through his desk. One look at the notebook and her heart broke.

She fought the tears pricking her eyes and picked up his Montblanc pen, scribbling something under what he had written. She picked up his notebook and threw it at his sleeping head before running out and into her room, slamming the door shut as the tears overcame her.

Dan groaned, rubbing his head. He looked around, confused. Finally he picked up the notebook, surprised to see Serena's shaky handwriting across the page.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm breaking up with you_.

Fuck. She saw the other poem.

--

"Blair," Nate said, knocking lightly on her door. "Its me."

The door opened and she stood in front of him, a smile on her lips. "Hey Nate."

"Hey, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go on like a picnic with me?" He held up the picnic basket, a bashful grin on his face.

"Sure, let me just get dressed." She closed the door again and a happy grin spread over Nate's face.

He leaned against the wall, eyebrows arching as Chuck came out of his room.

"Nathaniel."

"Charles."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are you doing with a picnic basket? Planning a date with your poptarts?" Chuck sneered, bringing his tumbler to his lips.

"Actually, I've got a date with Blair. Have fun with your scotch." He said just as Blair came out, perfectly dressed.

"Oh hey Chuck."

"Blair," he smirked.

"Come on Blair, let's go." Nate reached for hand, leading her outside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Serena," Dan called again, knocking on her door. He could hear her muffled sobs and with each cry, his heart broke more and more. "Serena, just let me explain. Serena!"

"Go away," she said through the door, her voice hoarse from crying. "Please just go away."

He closed his eyes, the mere sound of her voice frightening him. He had never heard her sound so upset, so scared, so..out of control. "Please let me explain."

She jerked open the door, and his eyes flew open, shocked at her appearance. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair in a disarray, but she was just as beautiful. "What's there to explain, Dan? You're the first guy I actually fell for, but now...now nothing's different. You're still in love with Blair and I-" She broke off, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'll still never get the guy I've always wanted. Just leave me alone."

He put a hand on the door just in case she tried to close it. "Let me come in and explain," he pleaded. "And then, I'll go. I promise. Please, just give me a chance."

She stared at him, more and more tear droplets staining his sweatshirt that she was still wearing. Finally, she relented and took a step back. He walked forward, quietly closing the door behind him. He jammed his hands in his coat pockets, studying her. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. The poem you read when one I wrote when Blair and I first started dating. Before I started liking you, before us happened. I have no feelings for Blair, you know that."

"Then why was it open to that page?"

"When you were asleep, I had an urge to write. About you. The poem about Blair was the last thing I had written that I hadn't ripped out. And then when I was done writing about you, I turned back to Blair's page because it shows how much the two relationships differ. I wrote a stupid, horrible poem about Blair, but I wrote ten pages about _you_." He reached into his back pocket, pulling out several folded pieces of paper. "This is your story. You can read it, you can burn it, you can never talk to me again, but if you do read it, remember that every word in these pages are true. Because that's how I feel about you, that's how I see you." He stepped forward, slipping the papers into her hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry." And with those last words, he slipped quietly out of her room, closing the door gently.

--

"Blair, can I ask you something?" Nate said as he passed her a piece of cheese balanced delicately on a cracker.

"Okay, sure." She smiled, scooting closer to him.

"Who do you think you'll end up choosing; me or Chuck?" He asked slowly, watching her reaction.

She sighed, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "Honestly, I don't know. You're great, but you have to understand, I like Chuck too. This is just too hard."

He nodded, his brilliant blue eyes blinking down on her. He grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I really hope you choose me, Blair. There's nothing I wouldn't do to be with you."

She smiled, leaning against him. "Thank you," she leaned closer so that he could feel her hot breath tickle his cheek. "Nate Archibald."

A slow, beautiful smile crossed his face as he leaned forward, sealing the gap between them. He wrapped an arm around her petite waist, savoring each moment, each firework that exploded within him. Her arms wound themselves around him, her fingers grasping onto his chestnut locks. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as she deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from him. He kissed her eagerly, pressing her back against the picnic blanket he had laid down. He broke the kiss, his breath coming out in pants. He rested his forehead lightly against hers, pecking her nose. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you Blair?"

She giggled, kissing him again for good measure. "You have a lot to learn about me, Mr. Archibald."

He chuckled and she could his body vibrate from the deep laugh. He pulled her up, propping her against him. "Let's finish our picnic, Ms. Waldorf, because the things I want to do with you are very ungentlemanly."

She leaned up, kissing his jaw. "Oh I wouldn't mind."

He laughed again, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sure."

Unknown to both of them, Chuck was watching them from his room, eyes narrowed in anger, one hand tightening on a glass of scotch he held. He drained the glass, setting it down none too gently. It was almost too difficult, biding his time, but that was the only thing he could do; the only way to win. Chuck Bass didn't win by competing. He won because he was Chuck Bass.

--

"_If you still hate me after reading the story, I wouldn't blame you. I just want you to know how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I know we're young, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me. If you still have feelings for me, you know where to find me. Granted if you wanted to yell at me, I'd be at the same place. I'm still in love with you, Serena. Please give me another chance._" Serena read quietly to herself. She was on the last piece of paper that Dan had given her and she had never felt so bad about herself. It wasn't what he had written, it was merely her overreaction to the poem.

She gathered the papers, putting them on her desk. Slowly, she walked out of her room and walked straight into Dan's with no intention of knocking. He looked up, surprised. He jumped off from the bed, hesitant. "Hey."

"I read your story," she said, her voice trembling. She took a step towards him, playing with her fingers nervously. "You made me sound so beautiful."

"That's because you are," he murmured as he took another step forward. He saw the tears shining in her eyes and paused, unsure of what to do. "Hey, don't cry."

She shook her head, the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she choked out as he pulled her into his arms, wrapping her into a warm, familiar, comforting hug. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," he said lightly, kissing the top of her forehead. "Don't worry, alright? You overreacted. I would too."

She looked up at him, dark blue eyes hopeful. "But where does this leave us?"

"Nothing's changed in the way I feel about you." He looked at her intently, his brown eyes smoldering. "I want to be with you, Serena. I love you."

She looked back at him, relieved. It were as if a huge pressure was lifted off of her shoulders. Sure he had said it quite a few times in his story and note, but actually hearing him say it. That was worth the world. She leaned forward, bringing their lips together. She kissed him softly, gently, making a memory so she would never forget him. "I love you too," she murmured, clinging to him.

--

A/N: I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, but I'm not going to apologize for this slow update or any future updates simply because I'm only 14 and my school year's starting and I'm really trying to buckle it down and get serious.

A few replies because I'm too lazy to email anyone back:

_Hannah_ – you were supposed to give me the addy three weeks ago :P

_Vivi – _Its okay lol, I know how it feels without internet. Haha.

That's all I can be bothered to write, its too late lol. So thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it and I love hearing what you guys think. So hopefully you review again and to those who complained about Chuck, I hope you like how I wrote him this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

"I know you were spying on me." Blair said lightly as she entered Chuck's room.

"What?" He turned around sharply, his scotch sloshing slightly.

"Or I guess I should say, I saw you spying on Nate and I."

"What's your point, Waldorf?"

She grimaced at him, stepping back. "You're disgusting. Who spies on other people?"

"Last time I checked, you did the exact thing just a month ago." Chuck drawled, challenging her. "Or do you not remember when you were hiding behind those shrubs, spying on Daniel?"

"That is beside the point," she hissed, furious. "Besides, why were you spying on me then?"

He shrugged, his lips pursing as he drank more of his liquor. "I got bored."

"You know what, Chuck? Forget what I said." She muttered, her voice menacing. "Nate is a thousand times better than you." She turned to leave the room, but he caught her wrist, jerking her back.

"Ow!"

"Slow down, Waldorf." He all but growled, so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I think I do, _Bass_." She pulled away, striding over to the door, yanking it open. "Don't even think about touching me."

--

"I'm a bad girlfriend."

Dan looked over at the blonde on his bed, eyebrow raised. "No, you're not."

She stood up gracefully, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes I am," she replied, mumbling into his neck. "And I'm sorry."

He smiled at her affectionately, kissing her. "You're not a bad girlfriend. In fact, you're one of the best, so I don't know why you're apologizing."

"Because I flipped out on you." Her cheeks flushed as she thought of the previous day.

"But we fought, apologized, and made up. You need to stop worrying," he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck. He pulled her closer, gently kissing down her throat, letting his lips linger for the briefest second.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she tightened her grip on him, breathy moans leaving her lips as he teased her even further. "What happened to taking it slow?"

He swore, backing away from her as he remembered one of his promises from the night before. He raised his hands, palms facing towards her as if surrendering. "Alright, fine. You want slow, we'll do slow." He removed his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the ground. He plopped down on the bed, eyes closing as his head hit the pillow. "I'm taking a nap. That slow enough for you?"

She pouted, knowing perfectly well that he was peeking at her. "Fine, I'll go find someone else who will want to make out with me."

Dan's eyes popped open and he sprang towards her, trapping her in his arms. "You're not going anywhere, van der Woodsen."

"But you're tired and you need a nap." She replied innocently. She was back in control.

"Naps are for losers who don't have gorgeous girlfriends." He muttered before kissing her, crushing their lips together. His arms tightened around her as she reciprocated, kissing him back feverishly.

--

Nate Archibald sat in his desk chair, playing idly with his phone. Suddenly, it rang, surprising him. He hadn't been able to get service the entire hellish week. "Hello?" He answered quickly.

"Nathaniel, where you have been? Why haven't you called? Your mother is worried sick."

"Dad," Nate greeted dejectedly. "I left you a message. We're stuck in the cabin because of the blizzard."

"I don't know what news you've been watching son, but the blizzard's been over for several days." Captain Archibald sighed and somehow Nate knew his father was rolling his eyes. "I'll send the jet, I expect you home later tonight. Get packing."

Nate sighed, ending the call. He wasn't sure exactly how to feel. A few days ago, going back seemed odd, impossible even. It was just too hard to leave this paradise. He stood up, walking to Blair's room, knowing that she would be elated to hear this news. He opened the door and he heard someone call out Blair's name in a strangled voice. He thinks it might've been himself. But what can one say after seeing Blair and Chuck entangled together on Blair's bed?


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell is going on?"

Chuck stiffened and looked up, his features relaxing into a smirk. "All's fair, Nathaniel."

"Nate," Blair called out, her voice weak, broken after seeing the look on Nate's boyish features. "I can explain."

"Forget it, Blair. Just pack your things."

"What are you talking about, Nathaniel?"

"I got us out of here. Aren't you glad, Blair? Now you can be with Chuck and it'll be like you and I didn't even happen." Nate stormed out of the room, and walked out into the backyard, not caring that he was only dressed in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. He all but threw himself into the hammock, it was all he could do lest he went back into the room and hit Chuck and to be honest, he didn't want to know if he could control himself or not around his ex best friend.

He sat in the cold, knowing that he should be packing, but any happiness he had felt was gone now. It had completely disappeared with the sight of Blair and Chuck together. He sighed, his breath visible in the cold. He ran a hand through his chestnut brown locks and closed his eyes. He let out a growl as he heard the door opening, but he kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"You're not fooling anyone, Nate." Dan said, holding out a sweatshirt. Nate opened one eye and grabbed the jacket, muttering his thanks. "Coffee?"

Nate nodded, scooting over so Dan could sit. "Thanks man. Hey, why aren't you with Serena?"

"She and I caught the last of your conversation. She's packing and I wanted to check on you." He handed him the coffee, sipping from his own mug.

Nate sighed, holding his mug in both hands. "I thought, I don't know, I thought the whole game thing was over after Blair told me how much she hated Chuck. Guess not. But hey, listen man thanks. For coming out here. You've been a better friend than Chuck has ever been, even with me trying to get your ex girlfriend."

Dan chuckled, shaking his head. "Its alright, besides I have Serena."

"Yes, how are you and Ms. Rainbows and Sunshine?"

"Honestly, I don't think I could be happier." Dan smiled, thoughts of Serena entering his mind. "She's...amazing. I can't believe that after all these years of knowing her that I didn't ask her out. Would've saved me a lot of.."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah," he nodded, sighing. He looked Nate, and clapped a hand to his back. "Hey, listen. If you want Blair, make sure she tries too. There has to be give and take. And this game she's playing, its not worth it if she's not trying either."

He nodded, gulping down the coffee. "Thanks man."

"I'll see you inside, don't stay out here too long. Can't leave on the Archibald Jet without Nate Archibald." Dan smiled before heading back inside.

--

Nate dropped his bags, sighing as he leaned against the door. The plane was coming and whether Chuck or Blair came or not, he was leaving. He reached into his pockets, and pulled out his phone, surprised to see that he had a text message from Blair. He sighed, opening the message. _I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you._

Nate scoffed, not even bothering to text back. To him, Blair was a schemer and he couldn't trust her. He wouldn't allow himself to. He slipped his sunglasses on as if the white landscape blinded him. He watched as Serena bounced over with Dan, who was struggling with the luggage.

"Hey Natie," she murmured, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry about B."

He nodded stonily, hugging her back. He forced a smile. "Thanks Serena."

"Oh Nate, here." Dan reached into a suitcase, pulling out a box of poptarts. "Smores flavored."

"Thanks man," he tore open the package, putting the box aside as he pulled out a foil covered poptart. He bit into the poptart and right at that moment, he saw them. Chuck and Blair; acting as if nothing were wrong. As if everything was the way it was supposed to be. "Dan."

"Yeah?"

"You think you'll ever come back here?"

Dan pulled Serena closer, one arm around her waist. "I don't know. Maybe. Why?"

Nate plopped down in the snow, leaning back against the wall. "I asked my father to buy this place. And that was before I saw Chuck and Blair." He turned to look at the couple. "You guys should have it. I don't want it anymore."

"Nate, we can't do that."

He shrugged, tossing Dan a key. "Well, offer's always up. You have the only key now."

"Natie," Serena began, her words slow as she pondered exactly what to say. "Blair's not worth it."

"Serena," Nate smiled, brushing crumbs off his sweater. "Its okay. Really. I'll deal."

She raised her eyebrows at him, eyes narrowing slightly. "Don't lie to me."

"Look, Dan's taking off his clothes." Nate said quickly, pointing. Serena quickly turned while Nate made his escape.

"Damn."

--

The flight was definitely what Nate hadn't expected. He had expected lots of Chuck and Blair, but they simply hadn't shown up, preferring the Bass Jet.

Dan and Serena on the other hand weren't exactly distracting him from what had just happened. If anything, they seemed to be distracting themselves. It didn't matter to him, all that mattered was the brunette flight attendant currently occupying his lap. "So, Dana," he murmured, running a hand through her curls. "Where are you from?"

"New York," she muttered, adorning his neck with kisses. "Where else but the big apple?"

He chuckled, bringing his lips to hers. "Well then maybe once we get back, I could take you out."

"How old are you again?" She giggled, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Old enough." He replied with a roguish grin. "So how about it, Dana?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned it. "I'll make it worth your while."

"And how can I deny that?"


End file.
